


AstroNewt

by Anonymous



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: NOT RAPE, Newt enjoys it, Other, astronewt, astronewt is their creation, but the plant does what it wants, dubcon, for ferio on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gift fic for KaijuFerio on Twitter. AstroNewt is their creation.





	AstroNewt

A small ship softly landed on the planet’s soft soil. At the same time, the door opened, revealing a short, brown-haired man wearing goggles, black thigh high boots, and tiny shorts. This planet was new for this man, who had been exploring the galaxy, studying every life form he came across. He had a wide smile on his face as he took in his unexplored surroundings. His heels clacked against the metal ramp that had unfurled in front of him as the door opened. Taking out his scanner, the man, a scientist named Newt, turned in circles, looking for signs of life, fascinated by the new and strange plants and rock formations around him.

The scanner beeped, alerting Newt to a strange-looking plant about 100 feet in front of him. The plant looked like an overgrown sea anemone, red tentacle-like leaves wiggling faster as he neared it. Newt scanned the plant more to make sure it wasn’t toxic before he softly touched one of the tentacles. It was warm and slightly sticky and it wrapped itself around Newt’s wrist before he could even think to move away.

“Oh!” Newt gasped. This was unexpected. But like any good scientist, he let it do what it wanted, happy to watch this new being in its natural habitat, doing what it would usually do. The tentacle-like appendage crawled up his arm, seemingly getting a feel, or taste, of what had disturbed it. While Newt was distracted watching the one make its way up his arm slowly, another tentacle wrapped itself around his other wrist. Newt tried to rip his arms free but he was held tightly. He was stuck.

More and more tentacles wriggled over to Newt and wrapped around him. Some grabbed his ankles, keeping Newt in place. Now he really couldn’t escape. Not that he particularly wanted to anymore. The anemone-like plant had secreted a thick, sweet-smelling substance that coated Newt wherever a tentacle touched and made Newt want to stay right where he was. He felt suddenly very warm and content. He didn’t want to be anywhere else ever again.

Newt suddenly found himself in the air, the tentacles holding him up, wrapping around his waist and chest, sliding under his tiny shorts and up his shirt, pulling the fabric off his overheated body. Newt sighed as cool air made contact with his exposed body before more tentacles covered what they had just unclothed. The ran over his nipples, which quickly grew taut with arousal.

“Please!” Newt groaned out as a tentacle wrapped around his erect cock. “More… need more.”

One of the tentacles probed at his entrance, slicking it up with more of the sweet-smelling liquid. Newt moaned as it pushed in, his hole relaxed by the substance. The thick tentacle stretched him open, sliding in with no resistance, and quickly found his sweet spot. Newt cried out as his prostate was rubbed over and over, his climax coming quicker than it ever had.

Suddenly, the tentacle wrapped around Newt’s cock squeezed, halting his impending orgasm. Newt sobbed out a plea, desperate for release, but was not granted relief. Another tentacle pushed into him, stretching him further, creating a pleasurable burn the surged through his whole body. The first tentacle kept abusing his prostate as the second pumped in and out of him at a punishing pace. His cock throbbed with the need to come, but he still had a tentacle holding him tightly around the base, cutting off his orgasm. The tentacles in his ass continued their assault a few minutes more before stilling and pumping Newt full of an opaque viscous liquid that spilled out of him when they pulled out. The tentacle around his cock unraveled and Newt needed no more stimulation before he came with a shout, cum landing on his chest and chin from the force.

Newt was slowly lowered the ground, where the tentacles released him and retreated inside their anemone-like home. Newt was left sticky and satiated beside the plant, chest heaving in gasps for air. He heaved himself up and ran a hand through the slowly drying cum on his chest. Now that the sweet-smelling aphrodisiac was wearing off, he could start to comprehend what had just happened. Smiling widely, he looked around for his clothes that had been tossed aside and slowly got dressed, uncaring about the semen-like liquid leaking out of his ass. He looked at the plant and contemplated taking it with him on his ship, but decided against it, not wanting to disrupt this planet’s ecosystem more than he just did. Still, he marked this planet on his map with a large heart. He would surely be coming back here many times.


End file.
